Be Wary of the t, Part 5/The Criminal Is There
is the fifth chapter of Futo Detective. It features the first manga appearance of the RevolGarry and the first transformation of Shotaro and Philip into Kamen Rider Double. Synopsis Shotaro learns the truth about Tokime and new evidence reveals she is innocent, but who is the real culprit? When all is revealed, this clinches the case and the 2-in-1 detectives prepare for battle! Plot Shotaro is still talking with Tokime, who explains her comments about being "hungry" actually meant she is hungry for the knowledge about her past since she lost her memories. She thinks there is something she has to find in the "other Futo" that will give her some answers. She shows Shotaro her Gaia Memory and he is shocked upon getting a closer look at it. Shotaro then starts putting the pieces together in his head and realizes who the possible user of Road really is. Tokime senses the Road Memory is coming closer as her Gaia Memory is getting hot to the touch. Renji Tachikawa and his men arrive, surround the two and pull out their guns. Shotaro asks what the meaning of this is and Renji says he is fulfilling his promise he made earlier and killing the Witch of the T Junction. Shotaro thinks that is not a wise decision as it would attract unwanted attention to Renji's criminal activity as he is a witness. Renji says that isn't a problem as he plans on killing both of them and disposing of their bodies and Chuuta's bag to destroy any evidence that could incriminate him. Renji orders one of his men, Sabu, to execute the two. Shotaro delays them by revealing there was a flaw in Renji's story of the Witch and the case of the murders won't end if they kill them as they have the wrong suspect. Shotaro reveals Tokime's Gaia Memory is broken and thus cannot be used at all. Tokime's powers allowed her to detect the presence of Road and use it to her advantage. Another person was Road's user and behind the murders and thus, the suspects are one of Renji's men or Renji himself. Renji finds this accusation ridiculous and orders Sabu to shoot them. Sabu instead punches Renji in the face and gives him a bloody nose, then goes into a cold sweat and says how hungry he is and that he hates Renji as a boss. Sabu tries to justify his actions of cannibalism as the tenants of the buildings Tachikawa owned were low level scum such as gangsters and crooks and he thought no one would notice until the Futo P.D. got involved. Since then, Sabu has been unable to properly "feed himself" and the hunger pangs are getting worse and worse as they are getting shorter in length after feeding. He activates his Road Dopant form and attacks, gunning down Renji's cronies with energy bullets fired from his fingers. Sabu as Road knows he'll have to eat Shotaro too as he knows too much, but after he tries to have his first meal by attempting to eat Renji. Shotaro attempts to fight Road but gets knocked back, Tokime goes to his side and asks if he has his "special power" to get them out of this mess, to which Shotaro says he doesn't as he needs his partner to do that and they are not on good terms right now. Shotaro tells Tokime to run and he will distract Road long enough for her to escape. He instructs her to go to the Narumi Detective Agency and get help as he prepares to charge at Road. Suddenly, Road sees a large shadow coming from behind him and gets rammed by the RevolGarry and sent flying into a concrete wall. Philip and Akiko emerge from the vehicle. Philip reminds Shotaro that he did not approve of his actions so far and that Shotaro's referring to him as his mother ("Okan" in Kansai) is referring to the fact he acts as a guardian to his partner, despite his emotional and sometimes reckless decisions. Philip says regardless, he wants to protect him. The two reconcile and Philip returns the Double Driver to Shotaro. The two pull out their Gaia Memories and change into Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Form to battle the Road Dopant with Tokime looking on in awe. To Be Continued.... Characters Allies *Akiko Narumi *Tokime Villains *Sabu (Road Dopant) *Renji Tachikawa